We're Chuck and Blair after all
by Stella296
Summary: The way I'd loved to see the last episode to end for C&B! 3x06!


**Hey guys! I know that many of you wait for my other stories to be updated. But right now I'm BEYOND FURIOUS about the way the writer(s) mess the show up! So there only one thing to do: Write it different and hopefully better. So this is how I wished last episode to end for C&B! Please R&R!**

* * *

„I'm in a meeting." Chuck said.

"I call you later." she replied with one last attempt of a smile. When she turned around and hurried to the elevator she had to bite back the tears. She knew she'd messed up. And she knew he'd be upset but this was just not what she had expected. She felt empty. '_Why on earth did I do this? In this room were just people who I despise. Who did I want to prove something? If I'm lost him because of this, I'll never forgive myself_.' she thought. The tears won the battle and made their way down on her cheeks.

Meanwhile stood Chuck in the middle of the empty suite. "Damn it!" he cursed aloud. He was beyond upset she used him. But it was Blair after all. His Blair. The woman he loved. But she betrayed him. Before they were supposed to plotting with each other, not against each other like in old times. Well, to be really honest mostly with each other. He took a last look around in the empty suite before he decided to go after her. So he grabbed his coat and left.

When Blair reached the concierge desk, she decided to ask Dexter for a favor. She whipped away the last tears and put a forced smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Waldorf." the man greeted her.

"Hello Dexter. Would you do me a favor please? Call me when Mr. Bass' guests left." she asked shyly.

"Mr. Bass' guests?" The man lifted an eyebrow. When he watched Blair's irritated glare turning in a furrowing he knew he'd said to much.

"Well, it's okay." Blair returned and walked through the lobby to the door. When she passed the courtyard of the hotel, she felt the tears running down again. She realized that she didn't know where to go to when she reached the sidewalk. The dorms? No, she was not in the mood to meet anyone right now. The penthouse? Carter and Serena in her bed…EWWW! So where to?

"Blair?" a well known voice asked behind her.

"Nate." she mumbled. The smile on his face dropped when he saw the red puffy moisture eyes of her.

"What's wrong Blair?" Nate asked gentle.

"I messed up, Nate. I messed up!" she cried.

Nate laid his hands on her shoulders. "No matter what you did, I'm sure he is going to forgive you, Blair. Chuck loves you."

Blair shook her head. "How could he? I used him for one of my silly plots and when I came to apologize he said he were in a meeting. But he isn't. He just wanted to get rid of me? Why would he do that if he'd really loves me?"

"Because he's an idiot." an husky voice behind them sounded.

"Hey man." Nate smirked at his best friend.

"What did you just say?" Blair asked.

"I said I'm an idiot. And so are you. I'm an idiot for sending you away when you came to apologize and you're an idiot if you think that little wicked web of yours from earlier would be enough for me not wanting you anymore." Chuck explained.

"So all is forgiven?" Blair asked hopefully.

Chuck sighed. "No. But we're going through this together."

A sudden anger raised in her stomach. "I forgave you everything so far and now you want me to ride on the guilt trip?" she asked in disbelief. Still quiet calm.

"Do you expect me to congratulate on the little stunt you pulled there?" Chuck furrowed.

"You know what Chuck? I think I'm not calling you later. Bye, Nate." she declared before walking over to the street and calling for a cab.

"Bye Blair." Nate said dumbly and Chuck clenched his jaw.

* * *

The next day.

Blair sat on her bed in the dorm. Since Georgina was thankfully gone, at least for a very long time, Blair had the room all for herself. She was very thankful for that because even before she opened her eyes this morning she was crying. After Nate she had an heartache but it was nothing compared to this. She had never ever felt so bad in her life.

When there was a knock on the door, she thought it'd be one of the minions, so she decided to shout. "Go away!" she sobbed more than shouted. When the door opened though he lifted her upper body from the pillows to yell even louder at the girl that decided to disobey her. But it was no minion….

"Chuck…" she mumbled as a new wave of tears watered her eyes.

He closed the door silent and walked over to the bed. He stopped a feet or two away from it. He just looked at her. The sight of a Blair who was exhausted by crying her eyes out of her head twisted his stomach. But they had only one chance to sort this out for good and the moment for that was now.

Her eyes locked with his. He opened his mouth to tell her why he was here but he didn't get the chance to say more than "look…". Blair stood in front of him in no time, her arms were closed around him and she clinging herself on him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry, Chuck please…" she begged and sobbed in one breath. Chuck couldn't believe what just happened. He felt the pain she was suffering and he couldn't stand it because she was his world but this was still too serious to just let it go.

"Why are you sorry, Blair?" The answer he wanted to hear was 'because I used your trust in me' or 'because I made you a piece of one of my little games'.

"Because I'm so afraid of losing you." she whispered. Wrong answer.

"So you're not sorry that you used me?" he hissed more aggressively than intended.

After a moment of shock, Blair shook her head in disbelief. "Of course I am! What do you think I'm talking about?!" he snapped.

Chuck broke the eye contact and shook his head. "This won't work Blair. I think we need a bit more time to think." he walked towards the door.

"So that's it?" Blair whined in disbelief.

"No. Look, I'm still mad at you but I love you." Chuck announced.

"So prove it! Prove it Chuck!" Blair demanded. The tension of old insecurities hang in the air.

Chuck deliberated his options. After a moment he was on the bed next to her, pulling her in his arms. She tighten the embrace. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I love you too." she mumbled against his chest.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "It's okay, Blair."


End file.
